Many platforms (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, etc.) deliver content to a user according to a user's subscription or preference. Managing the stream of contents and events generated by such platforms may become overwhelming, as the content streams become dense and the delivery events become so frequent that the user has a difficult time selecting or reviewing the more pertinent content. It would be desirable to allow the user control the throughput of the content stream by limiting the number of daily events in the feed received by the user, as well as a mechanism that is capable of selecting the most interesting or relevant events in the stream for the particular user.